Winx Club - Episode 126
Fire and Ice '''(Final Battle in the Italian Version) is the final episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis The final battle against the Trix is about to begin, but this time Sky and a fully-powered Bloom have joined the fight. While Bloom battles Icy, the rest of the Winx girls battle Darcy and Stormy. Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna prevail over the two, while a harrowing battle of Dragon Power vs. Dragon Power results in Bloom's victory over Icy. With the Trix defeated and their army decimated, they are captured and promptly sentenced to rehabilitation in the Lighthaven Dimension. Bloom and Sky have there first kiss, signifying the start of there romantic relationship. Meanwhile, at the end-of-school celebration party, each of the other Winx girls, except for Flora, start dating the Specialist of their choice. Major Events *Bloom and Sky arrive at the final battle. *Bloom squares off against Icy. *Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna face off against Darcy and Stormy. *Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna beat Darcy and Stormy. *Bloom manages to defeat Icy. *Bloom and Sky have their first kiss. *The city of Magix is revived. *Miss Griffin takes measures to upgrade the evaluation process at Cloud Tower. *Headmaster Saladine receives word that the Council of Magix pledged funds to restore Red Fountain. *Knut is made a resident ogre at Alfea. *Mirta is an exchange student at Alfea. *Icy, Darcy and Stormy are sent to Light Haven, Pepe follows Icy. *The Winx Girls have their first prom. *Stella and Brandon start dating. *Bloom and Sky start dating. *Tecna and Timmy start dating. *Musa and Riven start dating. Debuts *The guards from Light Haven. Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Riven *Sky *Brandon *Timmy *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Miss Faragonda *Miss Griffin *Headmaster Saladine *Cortatorta *Army of Decay *Kiko *Pepe *Miss Grizelda *Knut *Mirta *Lucy Trivia *Even though Icy took Darcy's Dragonfire, in an unedited clip, Darcy has a dragon in her background as she uses a dark blast. *This episode reveals how Kiko was able to pass through the barrier in episode 2. Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Caren Manuel = Stella, Darcy Kerry Williams = Flora Rachael Lillis = Miss Faragonda Michael Alston Baley = Saladine Dan Green = Sky Frank Frankson = Brandon Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven Sebastian Arcelus = Timmy Dani Shaffel = Tecna Suzy Myers = Stormy Marc Thompson = Knut Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy Quotes '''Icy: "Stormy, when we're done, I'm putting you in charge of Alfea. All the fairies will report to you." Stormy: "We'll have to do some remodeling. My throne won't fit in Faragonda's office. Ha ha. Know what I mean?" Icy: "Sure do." Darcy: "Hey Ice, what about me?" Icy: "You'll be in charge of Red Fountain." Darcy: "That's cool." Icy: "It's showtime ladies." "That's not the Dragon Fire! This is the Dragon Fire!" - Bloom As she arrives just in time. Icy: "I'm glad you got more Dragon Fire Bloom, cause now there's more for me to take!" Bloom: "You're not taking anything, the Dragon Fire's mine!" "Turn our Winx into a gaint wall, bounce off of us like a rubber ball!" - Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna Counterspelling Stormy's Psychoclone. "Darcy and Stormy's monsters are disappearing but Icy still has hoardes of them." - Miss Faragonda as some of the Army of Decay is disappearing. "I really like it here at Alfea. Everyone's been so nice so could I stay, please? Flora has a magical herbal shampoo that would really help with the OBO." - Knut "You're gonna wish you never survived the destruction of Sparx!" - Icy Miss Faragonda: "Are you sure you don't want to stay for prom?" Miss Griffin: "We don't do prom we crash prom, so enjoy it. This'll be the one year we don't try and ruin it." Miss Griffin: "I thought about a lot to do with those three witches, and I've decided to send them to do-gooders boot camp, where they'll sweeten the evil out of them." Miss Faragonda: "I hear everything there is terribly cute." Miss Griffin: "It is. They're going to be absolutely miserable." "Dude, you made it. I was starting to get worried about you." - Riven to Sky as he arrives. Sky: "When this is over I want to take her out on a real date. I'll get her flowers and everything." Riven: "With that kind of power you'd better treat her right. Know what I'm sayin'?" Videos 4kids Cinélume Winx Club Season 1 Episode 26 Cinelume pt 1 Winx Club Season 1 Episode 26 Cinelume pt 2 Winx Club Season 1 Episode 26 Cinelume pt 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes